SE BUSCA
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una confusión al no encontrarse el sheriff en Lakewood, fue confundido el hombre que iba de paso, para evitar problemas, los encargados, lo pusieron en su lugar, pues no querían afectar al verdadero Sheriff, al ayudar a un amigo, resultando con esto… encontrar a alguien, que estaba perdido. ALBERFIC, Esperando sea de su agrado y con este, terminar finalizando seis fics :D


**Minific**

 **Se Busca**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Introducción**

Una confusión al no encontrarse el sheriff en Lakewood, fue confundido el hombre que iba de paso, para evitar problemas, los encargados, lo pusieron en su lugar, pues no querían afectar al verdadero Sheriff, al ayudar a un amigo, resultando con esto… encontrar a alguien, que estaba perdido.

La hermana del Sheriff llegaba dos días después de del Supervisor que hacía cuestionamientos de varios casos que se estaban pendientes en el pueblo, al ver ahí a un hombre que no era su hermano, la joven quería delatarlo, pero fue callada por el ayudante del Sheriff al decirle

\- ¡Quiere usted que corran a su hermano!

 **Capítulo 1**

Candy trabajaba en el hospital Santa Juana, iría a visitar para Navidad a su familia en Lakewood, cuando escuchaba el problema tan grave que se estaba dando en la mansión de su ciudad natal.

\- Si Candy, el dueño de la mansión al parecer fue secuestrado.

\- ¿No?

\- Dicen que lo están buscando y llevan tres meses sin encontrarlo, es riquísimo y aunque nadie lo conoce, se presume sea un viejo excéntrico.

\- Que triste, iré a Lakewood, lo seguro es que mi hermano se haga cargo de la búsqueda, ya les contaré a mi regreso.

\- Candy saldré de vacaciones una semana después de ti, me gustaría ir contigo, ya sabes mi familia es… muy problemática y… no estaría mal que me presentaras a tu hermano. Comentaba Fleming, la enfermera que siempre estaba sola, y que Candy había convencido de que no era bueno quedarse soltero. Que su hermano necesitaba una pareja y que eran de carácter similar.

\- ¡Oh Fleming! Que gusto, por supuesto, estaré en el hogar los primeros tres días, iré a ayudar a la señorita Ponny, luego me iré a casa de mi hermano Tom, ya me preparo una habitación, le diré que ponga doble litera para que estemos juntas.

\- ¿Estaremos en la misma casa que tu hermano?

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, Tom es muy caballeroso, jamás pasaría nada conmigo ahí, así que, solo espero que ambos se agraden y por fin se decida a tener novia.

\- Gracias Candy, la verdad una se acostumbra a la soledad pero, mira lo que le paso a ese hombre que mencionan, que por estar siempre solo y en los negocios ahora no dan con él y… no me gustaría un día amanecer sin vida y sola, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

\- Lo mismo le he dicho a Tom, estoy segurísima que te agradará.

En Lakewood, una mansión lucían tensa con la Tía Abuela regañando a todo el mundo

\- Les dije que William llegaría aquí, como es que desapareció en su primer día, eso es imposible, no es creíble, mañana llegara aquí mi sobrino Anthony, y también vienen los demás, hemos decidido buscarlo y no se irán hasta que demos con él.

\- Tía Abuela, quienes más vienen, preguntaba Elisa molesta al tener que estar en la mansión más aburrida del mundo.

\- Tu hermano Niel y tus primos Archie y Alistar. Es primordial encontrar a William, si no aparece en este mes, tendremos que acudir a la policía, el no puede haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

En el bosque, de Lakewood, un hombre descansaba por fin tomando sus merecidas vacaciones, cuando un ruido espantoso lo sobresaltaba, al parecer uno de los animales había sido cazado por los hombres de la mansión, tenía que tener cuidado, estaban matando a todo ser vivo en ese lugar, lo primero que haría sería prohibir la caza en sus tierras, en cuanto regresará, pero antes iría a ver lo que sucedía.

Al salir, vio a un ciervo hermoso con más de veinticuatro puntas en su cornamenta, enfurecido, trataba de salvarlo cuando los hombres que habían disparado, llegaban y el extraía la bala, cubriendo con su chaqueta la herida, molestos los cazadores lo atacaron, hasta que grito.

\- ¡Fuera de mi propiedad!

Cuando esto sucedía, el temor hizo correr a más de tres de los hombres, pero el más bravo le dio un golpe con la cacha de su carabina, haciendo que se defendiera, hasta que entre dos más lo golpearon de tal manera que este quedaba junto al venado tirado en el suelo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 _ **Un minific corto, deseando sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
